Torn Apart
by TheMisunderstoodChild
Summary: "I don't care about you missing practice, I care about why you missed practice. I know there's something else going on, dumbass." Hinata's hiding something, and Kageyama's going to find out. (Short KageHina oneshot)


WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF HARM. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

><p>Every morning, Hinata would race Kageyama to the school. This morning, however, it was different. This particular Tuesday, Hinata followed closely behind Tobio without opening his mouth. This suprised the raven haired teen, but he didn't question it. The two boys walked silently to the school, only exchanging a mere glance at one another every few minutes.<p>

This kept up for the rest of the week. Hinata slowly distanced himself from everyone, especially Kageyama. Nobody really questioned him directly, but everyone was worried. Hinata Shoyo used to always have a silly grin planed on his face, but lately he was always frowning or had a long face.

Friday morning, Hinata didn't show up to the spot that he and Kageyama would usually meet. Kageyama sighed and walked by himself or the first time in a long time. When he got to the front of the school, he saw Hinata lower his head and rush to his classroom. Kageyama was slightly confused, but he brushed it off until Hinata didn't show up for practice that afternoon. This not only confused Kageyama, but the rest of the team. Of course, everyone questioned him about it, as if he knew. All throughout practice, Kageyama couldn't keep his mind off of the short red-head and ended up missing every ball that was sent his way.

Once he was done cleaning up after practice, Kageyama started to make his way home, but ended up stopping infront of a very familiar looking building.

"If that dumbass didn't show up for practice, something must be bothering him." He told himself as he knocked on the door. A young girl answered the door, and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hello! If you're looking for Shoyo, he's not here." Natsu said to Kageyama. She slammed the door shut and mumbled something to someone. Tobio could have _sworn_ he heard Hinata's voice, but decided not to push it. Kageyama was about to walk home, but there was a pounding in his chest that was almost telling him to go back. As much as he didn't want to, Kageyama turned back and knocked on the door. Much to his suprise, Hinata answered this time.

"K-kageyama! What are you doing here?" Hinata avoided all eye contact with the other boy. "It's because I missed practice, right? I'm sorry, I had to babysit Natsu. I won't miss again, I promise." Hinata tugged at his jacket and tried to shut the door. Kageyama subconsciously pushed his arm out and held the door open. Something wasn't right with Hinata and he was going to find out what.

"Hinata, I think you and I need to talk." Kageyama said. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he just wanted Hinata to act like himself again. It was weird not having the shrimp running up his ass all the time. Also, Kageyama felt sort of... lonely without Hinata always at his side.

"Um, I guess we could talk... Come on inside I guess..." Hinata seemed to have trouble forming sentences. Kageyama followed Hinata inside and into his room. The two of them sat next to eachother on the bed.

"Hinata, I want you to tell me what's wrong." Kageyama got straight to the point. "I know that there was more to you missing practice than just your sister."

Hinata fidgeted around with his jacket sleeves for a bit before he answered Kageyama. "I don't know, Kageyama. I really am sorry for missing practice..."

"I don't care about you missing practice, I care about _why_ you missed practice. I know there's something else going on, dumbass." Hinata tried to move farther away from Kageyama, but the raven haired boy grabbed his wrist. Hinata winced at the action, which caused Kageyama to loosen his grip and Hinata was able to escape to the other side of the bed. A light bulb went off in Kageyama's head.

"Hinata... Come here for a minute." Kageyama said quietly. Hinata shook his head and buried is face in his knees. Both of them knew what was really wrong with Hinata, and neither one wanted to voice what was wrong. Kageyama lightly grabbed Hinata's arm and slowly pulled up the sleeve. What he saw confirmed his suspicions about Hinata. The skin on Hinata's arm was torn apart in many places. "Hinata..." Seeing Hinata's arm like that tore holes in Kageyama's heart. He never knew Hinata could have this much of an affect on him.

"I'm sorry, Kageyama. I really am." Hinata begun to quiver slightly. Before he started crying, Kageyama moved closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Don't cry, Hinata you dumbass. I'm here for you." Kageyama continued hugging the now sobbing Hinata, who had already returned the hug. Kageyama's heart was almost beating out of his chest. _No way, I can't be falling in love with him, can I? _

"I really am sorry, Kageyama. I probably troubled you by making you come all the way here and deal with all this." Hinata pulled back from Kageyama.

"Hinata, if I would have known something was bothering you, I would have come sooner. We're teammates, you can always tell me if somethings bothering you." Hinata looked away from Kageyama.

_Of course, just teammates. I guess I should just tell him, it's not like he doesn't hate me already... _Hinata thought. "Um, Kageyama? Can I tell you something?"

"Hm? Yeah, of course. What's up?" Kageyama was unaware of Hinata's nervousness.

"Promise you won't hate me?" He asked.

"Promise. Now tell me!"

Hinata took a deep breath. "Kageyama, I like you. Like, I really like you. You came to me when nobody else did, and that makes me really happy. Nobody else has been able to make me this happy."

Kageyama just pulled Hinata back into his arms. "Why would I hate you for something I feel the same about?" Hinata looked up and Kageyama and smiled. In return, Kageyama kissed Hinata's forehead. "Promise me you'll try and stop hurting yourself."

"I'll try, I promise. I really am grateful to you, Kageyama."

"I love you too, Hinata."

~FIN~


End file.
